gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-seventh episode overall of Glee. It aired on March 8, 2011. It is written by Brad Falchuk and directed by Ryan Murphy. Plot .]] Holly Holliday is back giving sex education lessons at McKinley High. Will Schuester asks her to educate the group through song, prompting Holly to perform Joan Jett's version of Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah). ''Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's ''Kiss with her, resulting in a kiss. Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she would end up hurting him. Kurt Hummel hears that the club is planning a sexually provocative routine for the upcoming Regionals competition from Sue Sylvester. Blaine Anderson responds by having the Warblers give a sexual performance of Animal by Neon Trees sung to the all-girls school of Crawford Country Day. During the show Blaine notices that Kurt's sexy face looks like he is in pain. They go to Kurt's bedroom and try to practice but each "sexy" face looks the same. Kurt explains that he knows little about sex. He says he has tried to watch "those" movies but he gets upset thinking about the fact that they were all kids once. Blaine says he will tell him what he knows but Kurt blushes says he does't want to know the details and tells Blaine to leave. Blaine is worried about Kurt's lack of sexual knowledge and so he visits Burt Hummel. He admits he is over stepping but explains that he cares for Kurt who is one of the kindest person he has ever met. Burt is embrassed by thinking about having this type of talk with his son and tells Blaine Kurt will come to him when he is ready. Blaine paints a grim picture of shy, bashful Kurt going into a bar one day with no information and maybe being hurt.This prompts him to give Kurt "the talk" about sex. After showing him pamphlets he picked up at a free clininc he tells Kurt (who tried to put his fingers in his ears) that Kurt needs to wait until sex matters because Kurt matters. Kurt is uncomfortable but starts asking questons and agrees to read the information. Burt tells him this talk will make them better men. .]] At McKinley, Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes plan to make a sex tape until Holly informs them that it would be considered child pornography since they are both under eighteen. Puck and Lauren join the celibacy club as a result. Annoyed by Holly's lessons, Emma Pillsbury-Howell has the celibacy club perform Afternoon Delight for New Directions, thinking the song is about a dessert, unaware that it is actually about sex. Carl Howell approaches Holly about counseling, revealing that Emma is still a virgin and has qualms about phsyical intimacy past hugging. Emma confesses that she is confused about her feelings for Will after being asked by Holly, and Carl tells her he will be moving into a hotel until she is certain of her feelings. Holly also counsels Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce when they express confusion about their sexuality. She joins them for a performance of Landslide by Fleetwood Mac (Dixie Chicks version), after which Santana confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her, but is afraid of being ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. She does not want to go through what Kurt had. Brittany reciprocates her love, but explains that she also loves Artie Abrams and will not break up with him because she doesn't want to hurt him, to Santana's distress. Lauren is annoyed with Puck for joining the Celibacy Club, but when he explains that he is trying to take responsibility for his actions, she kisses him and agrees to join too "as long as they get to play footsies" while they're there. Puck asks Quinn Fabray where she got her hickey, but Quinn lies and says she burnt herself with a curling iron. It is revealed in a flashback that Quinn and Finn Hudson have started seeing each other. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. She tells Will that she wants to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, and they kiss. Goofs/Continuity Errors *In this episode we see Kurt sing Animal while making what are supposed to be his idea of "sexy faces." Despite his ease in being "sexy" while performing Baby, It's Cold Outside with Blaine in A Very Glee Christmas, Push It in Showmance, 4 Minutes in The Power Of Madonna and Toxic in Britney/Brittany, the show insists that Kurt is uncomfortable with appearing sexy. It could be argued that Kurt has trouble being intentionally being sexy.http://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Original_Song&action=edit&section=4 *In this episode, Brittany seems to believe that she is pregnant because she saw a stork at her house. However, in The Power of Madonna, she seems to understand that Quinn got pregnant because she slept with Puck, apologizing to a pregnant Quinn after asking what was the worst thing that could happen from putting out. *In Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), ''when the song is about to finish, Santana is behind Quinn, but in the next shot it is Sam that is behind Quinn, and, in the final shot, Santana is behind Quinn again. *During the start of ''Animal, Jeff (Riker Lynch)'s blazer goes from being undone to done up then undone again a second later to done up again. *In Blame It On The Alcohol, ''the previous episode, Kurt asks his father to "educate himself", implying he is curious about sex. However, when Burt attempts to have "The Talk", Kurt is unhappy and awkward the whole time. Songs Cut Songs/Background Music *"'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" by'' Rod Stewart''. Sung by Blaine and The Warblers *"'''Tempted" by Squeeze. ''Background music. Trivia *When the filming of ''Landslide was taking place, Stevie Nicks dropped by the set and was watching Heather, Naya, and Gwyneth as they sang it. They said they just had to not dwell on it, because it was so nerve wracking. *Gwyneth learned to play Landslide on the guitar in a short amount of time in her trailer after Ryan Murphy asked if she could play it. Quote Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *John Stamos as Carl Howell Guest Cast * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Telly Leung as Wes Co-Stars * Ashley Jackson as Crawford Extra * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Eddy Martin as Thad * Curt Mega as Nick * Dominic Barnes as Trent Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes